


eyes just like his father's (they are blue when skies are grey)

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick is a good big bro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a Darling and We're Lucky To Have Him, No proofreading we die like mne, mention of Jason's death, there's mention of the other family members but not by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: "You buried me next to her?" Jason roared, banging his way into the dining room. Alfred looked as if he was going to say something, but tactfully let it go, seeing how truly emotional Jason was."Jason-" Bruce said, startled, letting his cutlery fall to the table. He and Alfred were the only occupants of the room, all of his other children scattered across Gotham and beyond.





	eyes just like his father's (they are blue when skies are grey)

"You buried me next to her?" Jason roared, banging his way into the dining room. Alfred looked as if he was going to say something, but tactfully let it go, seeing how truly emotional Jason was.

"Jason-" Bruce said, startled, letting his cutlery fall to the table. He and Alfred were the only occupants of the room, all of his other children scattered across Gotham and beyond.

"You buried me _next to her_!" Jason yelled again, insistent.

"Sheila? Jason, you went halfway across the world to find her. Why wouldn't I have-" Bruce stood, slowly enough to not derail Jason further. Except-under his anger, Jason looked lost. His eyes were wet with tears and already red, and his body seemed smaller as he slumped in on himself.

"Don't you know what she did?" Jason groaned, tugging at the thick mess of hair on his head. Bruce could just see his red roots beginning to peek out. "What she did to me- _Dad_ -"

At the choked off sob from his son, Bruce ran to support him, uncaring if Jason lashed out. He held Jason close, using one hand to pull Jason's hands from his head before he tugged hard enough to bleed.

"Jason," Bruce said around the lump in his throat, voice rough. "Jaylad, when I got there it was already over. You were both-"

Tears were pricking at his own eyes, and he blinked furiously to focus on his breathing son in his arms and not the weight of the small body only a few years before.

* * *

"She did it," Jason mumbled into Bruce's shoulder, using his father's support as his anger drained to show the overwhelming sorrow underneath. Fuck, he felt betrayed that he had been buried beside her-basically the reason he had been killed in the first place. He fisted one hand in Bruce's shirt, but let the other reach out. "Alfie?"

"Here, dear boy," Alfred responded immediately, taking Jason's outstretched hand.

"Sheila told the J-joker who I was. She...I begged her to help me, Dad, but I couldn't get away...she smoked a cigarette and watched him beat me."

Jason hadn't been able to smoke since he died, between the cig she had smoked and the actual smoke he had died from. Just the smell made him want to throw up.

"She told him who I was and she watched me die, Dad. I-"

"Shh, shh, Jaylad," Bruce rumbled as Jason choked on his words. He tensed for a moment, only noticeable to Jason because he was so close, and then he was holding Jason, although still letting Jason cling to Alfred. The three of them shuffled awkwardly down the hallway to the family room, Bruce still mumbling to Jason and Alfred squeezing his hand.

When they got there, Jason felt himself being lowered to the couch-his eyes too gummy to open, in addition to the exhaustion he felt pounding at his head. Then Bruce tried to move away before Jason clenched his hand in Bruce's shirt.

"Dad?" He gasped, some part of him cursing for being so emotional and needy. The bigger part of him was back in that warehouse begging for his dad to come.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Jaylad, you stay with Alfred, okay? Dad will be right back. I'm going to go take care of this and then I'll be back." Bruce said, and Jason somehow let his fingers relax, although he could feel his tears coming faster.

"I am here, darling boy," Alfred said quietly, intercepting Jason's hand and pressing it to his own chest, letting Jason latch onto his shirt instead as Bruce's footsteps receded. "I have you. Let it out now, my boy."

* * *

The next morning found Jason still curled on the couch, now with Dick. None of his siblings knew what exactly was going on, but Dick was always up for a cuddle, especially Jason with a sickly pallor and dried tear tracks on his face. Jason had mostly drifted all night. Bruce had been in and out the whole time, always coming over to give him some sort of physical affection and at least a few words of love, and Alfred had only left after Dick had insisted he was better equipped to sleep in the living room with Jason.

Dick was mindlessly clicking through the channels when Jason's hand closed around the remote, wordlessly stopping him on the news channel.

"Jaybird," Dick half-cooed. His little brother still looked supremely out of it, glaring at the tv with red eyes. But Dick's attention was caught when Vicki Vale said Jason's name.

His heart raced as he tried to pay attention. The grave next to Jason's-Sheila-had been destroyed in the night, footage wiped and no traces left behind. Apparently, Bruce Wayne was considering moving his son to the family plot where his own parents lay to ensure that nothing happened to him.

For a moment Dick considered going to find his father until he looked down at Jason, who had a small smile on his face as he watched.

Dick decided he'd get the whole story later-he was the oldest, he was supposed to know everything-and instead flipped to cartoons, pulling his brother closer. For now, his brother was smiling and warm at his side. For this particular brother, Dick couldn't think of a better thing to be happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story is short.  
> There's a lot of fics about Jason seeing the monument in the Cave, but I haven't found any about Jason telling Bruce exactly why him being buried next to Sheila is a bad idea. Jason may be OOC in this but he was emotional, okay? Let this boy rest and seek comfort from his family.  
> Also, I'm sure this is not true to comic canon but I also don't really care. Most of what I know comes from fic or wiki.  
> The title is from that one Fun song. I was thinking about titles and that's what came up in my head. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story so it may change one day if I like it for another story better.  
> Downloads are okay but please don't post this anywhere else!  
> Later guys.


End file.
